


Dazzle Me

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The reader, daughter of Dick Grayson and Koriand’r, has been having dreams about a boy with flaming red hair surround by lightning. She can’t help but feel like she knows him, though she can’t remember his name. Meanwhile, Wally has been keeping secrets from the League, and it isn’t hard to tell.  [this is a treated as a sequel series to More Than You Know]





	Dazzle Me

_Blue lightning surrounded you; it danced in front of your eyes, enrapturing you in its beauty. What felt like a trance overcame you, leaving you relaxed and feeling safe. A warm hand touched your own, another cupped your cheek. Everything slowed down, and what felt like a distant memory played in front of you. Hazel eyes, a flicker of red hair. Chapped lips outlined with dimples were whispering faint words. “Remember this. Remember me, (Y/N).” A sad smiled graced the familiar boys lips- the last thing you saw before the lightning seemed to swallow him up. The lightning seemed to close in tighter, making it harder to breathe. Swirls of blue, yellow, and red overcame your vision, and then it all went black._

A gasp left your lips as you sat up, your duvet crumpling around you as you did so. Your hand went to your cheek, slowly moving your fingers down the expanse of the side of your face.  _It felt so real._   _Who was he? Why did he seem so familiar? He kind of reminded you of-_

“Wally. Man, I don’t know what to say. I just- I need to know what’s going on.” Your father’s muffled voice passed through the walls, making you jump. You tip-toed to the wall you shared with your parents’ room, where his voice came from, and tilted your head against it.

“What do you mean nothing’s going on? Wal, you’re obviously upset about something, man. I’m just worried about you… Well, it isn’t like the League won’t be able to tell! You need to get it off your chest before they figure out something is off, and if you can’t tell me then tell Artemis.” A soft pause was left hanging in the air as your father listened to his best friend. 

“It’ll break her heart? Dude.. that’s the only excuse you’ve got?… I’m just saying it doesn’t make you look good right now.. Are you cheating on her? Is that this big secret?… Hey! Don’t get mad at me! Listen to what you’ve been telling me!”

You scurried away from the wall, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom across the hall. You made a point of shutting your door a little more loud than usual to alert your father that you were awake. As soon as you stepped in the shower, your mind is running at a thousand thoughts per second.

_What **IS**  Uncle Wally hiding? Could he really be cheating on Artemis? No! He couldn’t be. They’re in love with each other, right? He wouldn’t do that to her._

As soon as you shut the shower off and got dressed, you forced yourself to stop thinking about that. You left the bathroom and made your way to the kitchen, where your mother was  _trying_  to make some breakfast.

“Mom! I thought that we agreed to only let myself or dad cook from now on.” You had to stifle a laugh at the burnt, yet soggy, mess you saw in the frying pan. 

Your mother sighed, putting her long red hair in a ponytail. “I am sorry, (Y/N). As a princess I was never expected to cook and even after all my time on Earth it seems that I cannot grasp the concept. Human food is such a mystery to me.”

“Here. Let me make breakfast, and maybe you should check on dad.” Your mother shot you a confused look before floating off. You couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously. Your parents were perfect together. Dick Grayson and Koriand’r, the dynamic cop and model duo. But they were also Nightwing and Starfire, a perfect romance kindled before they even hit 16. Why couldn’t you have something like that? 

_

“I don’t know, Kori. And it’s frustrating as hell! We have told each other everything since before I can even remember. What is holding him back?”

Kori had a sad look on her face as she listened to her husband. She took in a deep breath before speaking, “Richard. Maybe this is something you should bring up Bruce? If Wally is acting so strange, shouldn’t the team know? Maybe Bruce can help find something out.”

“Babe. I’m not gonna sic my dad on my best friend. I just wish he would tell me.” Dick stared across the room, looking at the family picture he cherished so dearly. Kori, Wally, Artemis, (Y/N), and himself at Christmas. (Y/N) was only 5, and while the adult were staring at her opening her present, it looked as if she was staring at the side.

_

Wally put the down his phone, and immediately burst into tears. Thank God Artemis was at work. Brucely, as old as he was, nuzzled himself against Wally’s lap. The red-headed speedster picked up a torn, folded photograph and wiped his tears. It was the same photo that Dick was staring at- but with one major difference. Sitting beside (Y/N), with an unwrapped present in his lap, was a red-headed child. He and (Y/N) were looking at each other and laughing while the adults looked on.

Wally sighed through his tears and looked down at Brucely. “Man… I really messed this up.” 

_  
  


_“God Grayson, you are such. a. slow. poke.” A red-headed preteen stuck his tongue out at you as he ran around you in circles._

_“Well, if I had powers I would kick your a. s. s., West.” You were about the same age as the boy. While watching him run around you, you stealthily put your foot out. As soon as he tripped you burst into laughter.  
_

_“Looks like I don’t need any powers to do that, huh?” The red-head was angry, but he was also lightly smiling. He got up from the concrete and put his arm around your shoulder. The two of you continued your trek home, messing with each other all the way there.  
_

_“Whatever, (Y/N). I’ll get you next time.”  
_

_“I’m sure you will, Milo.”_


End file.
